My Precious Ones
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: It's the moment as soon I see the four of them that my feelings for my mate truly make sense. I love him. How could he love me for so long while I been harsh and cold to him? He given me these two little beings that I will protect to my dying breath. My name is Sesshomaru and I've just became a father today.


**This isn't set in 'Promise Mate Mark Series'. This is actually an idea running in mind which i will probably do some time later on incorporating a harsher and colder Sesshomaru that shows in the beginning of the anime and Harry in a Beauty and the Beast inspired tale.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and their characters. I do however own any original characters features like Marie, Sayen that feature in couple other works as well as the four little ones having their first appearances within.**

My Precious Ones

Summary: It's the moment as soon I see the four of them that my feelings for my mate truly make sense. I love him. How could he love me for so long while I been harsh and cold to him? He given me these two little beings that I will protect to my dying breath. My name is Sesshomaru and I've just became a father today.

Warnings: Au, true mates, implied harsh/cold Sesshomaru, post Mpreg, hinted arranged marriage, ooc, ocs, Sesshomaru's pov, language

* * *

The harsh gasp of pain from his side of the bed startles me to awake. I growl darkly glaring at my mate and husband as he leans up gasping in pain and whimpering.

"Sesshomaru," He whimpers looking at me with those pain filled eyes full of fear and hesitation.

"What," I grunt out.

"They are coming," He chokes as a high pitch scream escapes his throat and his hand touches his stomach full of our pups.

I roared out knowing my voice will echo throughout the palace, "SAYEN, MARIE, and JAKEN CALL THE HEALER!"

As I expect Jaken falls through the door as the other two appear a few minutes later. "Yes my Lord," The tree intones before leaving me and my mate.

He moans as the pains hit him. I fight the urge to curl my lips up in disgust. How annoying that my mate is a human. I like the fact he could bear me children but it's the human part that I find weak. He's weak. The only thing being that he's mine is from this arrange marriage between us and a debt of his family to mine.

His eyes look into mind. I twitch at the look of love and obvious trust he has for me. How can this damn human love me? I barely tolerate him. I give him my mark of protection and he gives me pups and his body. That's how this works. No emotions were to be involved. It's a messy situation really.

I scoop him up as he arches up screaming. My ears ring from his scream. I take him to the medical wing where the healer is waiting for us with some midwives on hand. I ignore when the future Miko comes in as she is one of the next best healers after she left to her time than came back with a healer learning that she stated. They move on to my mate as I placed him on the bed.

His watery eyes keeps hold on my form as I lean against the wall as the check how far he is in before he could push out the first pup. I can feel through the bond his pleading for me to be by his side for this. I huff moving a little closer though keep my distance from my mate.

It's as if hours pass as he keeps whimper or crying from pain. The healers all check on him. Even my two advisors that are close to him come see him for a few minutes than leave when I give them dark looks. How I despise how he won over my staff. Hell even my charge Rin considers him her papa or dad…oh whatever the damn term she chosen for him.

"Alright Harry get ready to push," The healer tells him and he nods.

I find my hand being squeezed with such strength that I didn't think is possible for him to have makes me lightly wince which been easily hidden. Before I known it the first pup has arrive. Its strong cry echoes through the room. My heart almost skips a beat and my inner beats howls with pride.

"A healthy baby boy!" the healer announce handing him over to the Miko who has my female advisor Marie to help clean my now heir. "The next one is coming Harry. Get ready."

"Okay," Harry gasp before pushing as the second one comes.

'Twins,' I thought as the second born joins its brother.

"A baby girl," The healer replies happily before frowning. "Seems it's more than two."

"What," Harry chokes eyes wide before he arches up as the pain hits him again.

My eyes remain on my mate. How odd he's in pain and hissing but not once tried to curse me out. His eyes shine with love for me and our pups. Soon the last two come out, another set of two boys. I have three sons and a daughter. They are soon brought to him and I move closer to them. Cheeks flush and the beautiful glow around him has my heart skips several beats. I feel the icy interior around my heart fall as my mate looks at me with his love. It's the moment as soon I see the four of them that my feelings for my mate truly make sense. I love him. How could he love me for so long while I been harsh and cold to him? He given me these two little beings that I will protect to my dying breath. My name is Sesshomaru and I've just became a father today.

"Sesshomaru what shall we name them?" He whispers eyes soft and loving. "We can name one of the boys after your father."

"Taisho," I remark looking at my eldest son.

His black-silver hair shiny and little ears barely twitch. He opens his mouth crying a loud cry obviously hungry. Harry takes a bottle to feed him.

"My Taisho Kaito," Harry whispers. "What do you think of Sakura Lily. In a way to honor my mom or you have something different?"

He looks unsure and I hum touching the only girl of our little. She already has taken my features with her black hair. She gives a soft little yawn obviously content. The last two boys I look at closely as they look like night and day. The eldest has my hair with black ear tips while the youngest has my mate's hair with silver tip ears.

"What of Kaname Sirius and James Remus for the last two," I suggest watching as Harry smiles at me happily that I would give the names of his family to our pups.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," He whispers eyes getting heavy. "Love you."

"Hm and I you," I answer getting into the bed letting him curl around me as our pups are between us. I remain awake watching my new family putting all their trust into me to protect them. And I will protect them to the best I can.

* * *

 **This is just a oneshot to see if should do the B &B inspired version for Sesshomaru and Harry. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
